Printed images may be produced in such a way that enables them to be viewed when either mainly frontlit or mainly backlit whilst maintaining high image quality. This may be achieved, for example, by printing an image on a first side of a media, and printing the image flipped on a reverse side of the media, such that the two images are aligned. Such printed images may be used, for example, for high-value advertising. For example, during daylight the printed images may be viewed when frontlit, and during darkness the printed images may be viewed backlit. Irrespective of whether frontlit or backlit, the image is viewed with the intended color saturation. Such images are commonly referred to as day/night images.